The Wolf Of The Winter Soldier
by Rasha The Dark
Summary: The Third Book that started with the Wolf Of The Commandos, for any plot gaps Please read the two Spin off Books The Wolf Of S.H.I.E.L.D (OC x Skye/Daisy.J)and The Wolf Of S.T.R.I.K.E (OC X Brock Rumlow/Crossbones)
1. Author's message

**A message from the Author:**

The Wolf Of The Commandos, was a bit of a dare, to be honest. It was a brain child between my sister and I about how awesome it would be if there was a werewolf involved other than the wolf man in the comics.

The Wolf Of the Commandos was to be a one shot deal that turned into multiple books, spin offs and a group of one-shots. Though I am proud to say that it was not how it was originally planned, it is sure as hell is one hell of a ride. Thank you all for falling in love with Tera though most who read the stories hate Tera for her in your face, hold no prisoners, and kiss my ass if you don't like it attitude. You know who you are.

For the rest of you who fell in love with the line, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I will be posting the first book on Wattpad on my main account Demon_Of_Durin_89 this fall just in time for the Watts 2017 competition. Let's see if Tera can blow away the competition.

Though this is not the first chapter for The Wolf Of The Winter Soldier I just wanted to express my gratitude and the love (and hate) Tera is getting. Though there will be references from the spin offs such as J.J's story The Wolf Of S.H.I.E.L.D and Rebecca's Story The Wolf Of S.T.R.I.K.E which are all currently up now. So read those to understand just what shit her kids get her into.

I will hopefully post the first chapter which is a bit of a flash back chapter basically telling you the reader how Rebecca Margret Barnes and James Buchanan Barnes Jr. were born. And how a young Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins fits into everything.

I hope to take this story past everything including get my mind so far into the gutter and think like a Stark when I tell Howard's story through the events of his and his wife's almost assassination at the hands of the winter soldier to Infinity war. So sit back chill, and enjoy as Tera and the gang take you on a magical roller coaster ride that has all the elements that doesn't allow you to put into the selections and beyond...


	2. Prolouge

**Author's Note:** Welcome dear reader to the Prologue as you may or may not know this will take place during the Winter Solder and will cross over into the spin off books The Wolf Of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Wolf Of S.T.R.I.K.E enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera and Steve after facing Loki and other things have exciting and never dull. The year is now 2014 and an old horror, a nameless fear is about to return that will throw everything into chaos. Who is the man with a metal arm with a red star painted on it? Why does his scent seem so familiar yet different? When the Truth about the Winter Soldier is revealed how will Tera and Steve having been through so much already react to the true identity of the Winter Soldier?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC) x Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Prologue**

 _December 16_ _th_ _, 1991_

The night was young as Tera tore through the thick undergrowth of the woods surrounding Howard's Stark's property in up state New York. The wind of the crisp December air combed through her fur igniting her senses. The dead leaves crunched as her massive paws stomped on them as she raced. It had been years since she could just run like this, Brook having wanting nothing more than to run. Since the war, Tera and Brook thought it best to stay human unless a cursed wolf was around. It made things like this rare and welcoming. Tera slowed as she walked by a slow flowing river stream that had yet to be touched by the winter's touch. The full moon hung over head and the giant black wolf enjoyed its freedom for the night. In her mind Tera stroked and petted Brook's long black fur "I miss them." she whispered sadly.

Brook knowing who she was speaking of lifted her head "Steve, gave his life for everyone." Brook replied through their bond, "Bucky was stolen from us."

Tera and her inner wolf Brook were members of a covert military squad charged with bringing down the Nazi rouge science division HYDRA during the Second World War. Their squad was lead by Captain Steven Rogers more commonly known as Captain America. The squad was named the Howling Commandos, and no. It wasn't because of Tera. It was because of Dum-Dum Dugan. She was Steve's right and their mate, their beloved Bucky was his left. If she didn't get ya...Bucky sure as hell would. Things changed the moment HYDRA brought cursed werewolves back. It was the reason that she couldn't be there when Bucky fell or she could have saved him.

Now she and Brook waited. They waited for their second mate. Though they would never be complete without their Bucky. Tera's wolf head shot up when she heard the sound of something hitting something followed by a loud crash. She shot up on her paws and began to sniff the air around her. That is when she picked up the scent of blood. Blood belonging to...HOWARD!

Tera took off like a shot in the direction of the wreck, howling as she did so. When she got there she nearly lost it. Howard and his wife's spirits were looking at their bodies in horror, the trunk lid was wide open Tera had to move fast. She shifted into her human form and walked over to Howard. Her canines elongated as she bit down on his neck shooting her venom into his body in hopes of saving him. She did the same for his wife.

Just then something grabbed a hold of her and threw her away from the car. She hit the ground and slid back first into a tree. She slowly got to her feet and as the person who attacked her grabbed her by the hair. She gritted her teeth and looked up and what she saw...what she saw blue-gray soulless eyes bore into her own. His whole right arm up to his shoulder was metal. She slammed her elbow into his side as his scent came to her in a rush. That nearly knocked her back into the 1940s as a metal hand gripped her throat and like a choked plea she said one name "B-Bucky?"

Her attacker let dropped her in shock as if he was trying to remember something. The cold look was replaced with one that was lost as he slowly walked up to her. He had changed, his hair longer, his eyes a color was more of a pale blue-gray. The scent was mixed with blood, metal, and cleaning oils. It was so, intoxicating. He stalked her slowly "Bucky, it's me." she began, "Your Tera."

Tears threatened to leave her eyes as she looked upon him for the first time in years. Her wolf was in heat and her mate after being apart for 47 long years he stood before her. Changed, but deep down he was still their mate, their Bucky.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

She was crying for him, he felt that he knew her from somewhere. When he thought back all he could do was draw a blank. He was an assassin cold and distant, yet this woman brought feelings out in him that not even he knew that he had. He stalked to her fighting the beast that was the winter soldier with in. As those pale blue eyes looked at him "Bucky, it's me." she began.

The pain in those words as she spoke them tore him apart as she finished "Your Tera."

Flashes of nights past, that felt so long ago passed through his mind. The woman before him curled into his side. Or riding him moaning his name. The Soldier who had been watching the entire time roared to life with a single word _'Mate'_

If he was 'Bucky' he knew what he meant to this woman and what this woman meant to him and Soldier. Her eyes turned a dark blue as she became a wolf, a giant wolf. She turned away from him _"Our mate wants us to play. We have always done as asked why not have what is ours. She is alive and before us."_ Soldier said.

He followed the blessed wolf, he was under orders if he came across one not to engage. But this one, this one meant something to him. He followed her to an old hunter's cabin deep within the woods. He waited for her there. Her eyes wide in shock when he stood there waiting for her there after all this is where he stashed the bike. She looked at him and shook her head before taking her human form. He couldn't help it as the Soldier took control and claimed her mouth all he could do was watch as the alpha wolf within him claimed what was his and what the lost soul within thought was theirs. Yet some how he knew that she was theirs.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Tera looked at the deadly Alpha before her, how could someone be so, cruel to someone so pure as Bucky. She unlocked the cabin and lead him inside as he pulled her flush against him. She knew he was breathing in her scent "Ours." he whispered hotly against the shell of her ear.

She shuttered at his hands on her, her heat cycle throwing her body into over drive. Her touch starved state for a mate's touch shooting through her every nerve ending. She turned to him slowly as he took a step back ice blue met pale gray blue as their mouths sought each other out. The pale moon light shown through the window bathing them in its silvery light. The moon goddess bathing them with her glow this night.

Clothes were stripped, skin exposed to the others. Blemishes and wounds from fights past littered their skin. Kill shots that never made it through due to fast reaction times. They were home in each other's arms even though one didn't remember. The soldier laid the woman before him down on the fur covered bed her lips kissing where the metal met skin near his shoulder. Such an interment action. One he was not going to let out of his mind in the days to come. His fingers mapping out each of her scars wondering when she got them and how. Who would wound such a beautiful creature, he wanted to hunt them down and make them suffer for marking such beautiful skin. His lips touched each mark drawing such beautiful sounds from her lips.

The Soldier found comfort and peace within her body that he, himself vowed to keep her from harm. Days turned into a week then a week turned into two. That last night The Soldier and the lost soul didn't want to leave they wanted to stay, but they knew deep down that she could be with child. So, in the dead of night, the Soldier left.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Tera awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping, she looked around her cabin the scent that was so strong before was now gone. He left sometime during the night. Had her beloved become the angel of death? Had Helena gave him a purpose and allowed him to spend the night in her arms? Days after turned to weeks Howard and his wife now werewolves themselves had to go through all the training.

That is how she found out. Found out she was...pregnant...


	3. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Welcome dear reader to the first chapter, This will tie into The Wolf Of S.H.I. chapters 1 & 2 enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera and Steve after facing Loki and other things have exciting and never dull. The year is now 2014 and an old horror, a nameless fear is about to return that will throw everything into chaos. Who is the man with a metal arm with a red star painted on it? Why does his scent seem so familiar yet different? When the Truth about the Winter Soldier is revealed how will Tera and Steve having been through so much already react to the true identity of the Winter Soldier?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC) x Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 1: Smithsonian, Making Wishes, and Bad news**

Tera walked through the crowd of the Smithsonian, it wasn't as busy as it usually was. She made her way to the Captain America section of the building. She always promised herself that she would visit. As she made her way through the patrons a little girl saw her. This little girl was ill, she and her wolf picked up on that. She tugged on her mother's shirt "Mommy look. It's her." the little girl said pointing

Tera couldn't help but smile at the little girl "Who honey?" her mother asked

"It's The Wolf Of Brooklyn mama, she is prettier than the paintings and pictures in the exhibit." said the little girl.

The woman turned around and gasped "Brandy, you're right it is her." said the girl's mother.

The little girl looked at her in awe as she knelt down "I guess I should disguise myself next time huh?" she asked.

The little girl nodded "You're my favorite Howling Commando and Avenger." the little girl said causing people's heads to snap in their direction

"Commando yes, but I am not an official Avenger." she said

"You are, in a way you are. You avenged those who couldn't against HYDRA alongside Captain America." said the little girl.

Tera smiled at that "It just wasn't I pup, there was another woman who was with the Howling Commandos, she would later on along with myself, Howard Stark, and Chester Philips lead S.H.I.E.L.D." she said.

The little girl looked at her in shock "Though I am sure Peggy wouldn't like the fan fair." she added, "So, I heard your mother call you Brandy."

"Brandy Ann McGuinness." the little girl said as she got closer to her

"I have a daughter named Rebecca, she and her brother work in S.H.I.E.L.D," Tera said

"I know mama and I lived in New York and lost everything when the reindeer guy attacked with his outer space army. You saved my mama and papa." said the little girl.

Tera thought back to the four-year-old she rescued "You have grown a bit pup you were four the last I saw you." she said causing everyone to laugh.

The little girl hugged her "Thank you." she said.

Everyone was taking pictures and video as her mother walked over "I apologize for her. She is ill, and never thought she would see you again before..."

"I understand, hey Brandy how about sometime this week your family comes hang out with the Howling Commandos for the day?" she asked.

The little girl's eyes widened as she screamed happily looking to her mother with hopeful eyes "Please mama?" she asked

"If it's alright with your father." said her mother.

After Tera and Brandy's exchanged numbers she knelt down again "Keep your head up, and never give in." she said

"Just like Captain Rogers?" asked the girl.

She nodded "Just like Cap." she replied.

After saying good bye and taking pictures and signing autographs until her hands hurt she finally got to look at the exhibit. Seeing a great big fake stuffed wolf in her likeness made her smile. That smile faded when she saw Bucky's memorial glass _"Best Friends since childhood. Captain Rogers and Bucky Barnes were inseparable both in school yard and Battlefield. Chosen mate of The Wolf Of Brooklyn Bucky Barnes proved that love could still survive in war...Bucky Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country. He is survived by Tera Ulrf-Erskine, Rebecca Margret Barnes, and James Barnes Jr."_ The voice recording said.

Tera left the Smithsonian in tears for in the mini theater it showed Bucky proposing to her. It was the last time for years that she would see Bucky and she thanked Helena every night since. Because of her, she wouldn't have lived this long. She wouldn't have found Steve again if it wasn't for her. Tera walked home. The apartment that she shared with Steve was without its issues. When she opened the door to the apartment Steve was in the kitchen cooking. He looked up at her and dropped what he was doing "Hey, beautiful what happened?" he asked

"I went to the exhibit, and saw the footage of Bucky proposing to me." she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Steve pulled Tera to him and held her close, after all this time he thought that she wouldn't have forgotten that. Funny thing was Howard had recorded it and two days later Bucky fell off that train "Hey Tera look at me." he said.

She looked up at him with sad blue eyes as he wiped away her tears "You still have him with you. Through that ring that you wear around your neck and through Becky and J.J." he said kissing the top of her head, "I miss him too, and I know he would be proud of J.J and Becky both."

Tera nodded as she cuddled closer to his chest as she looked up at him "Remember that four-year-old girl that I saved?" she asked

"Yeah, she wouldn't let you go she had a death grip on your fur." he said chuckling at the memory

"I ran into her and her family today, Steve she is sick. Really sick. According to her mother, the doctors give her about six months to a year before she is hospitalized for the rest of her life. Make a wish foundation doesn't reach out to the Avengers which should change." she said sadly.

Steve nodded in agreement though most of the stuff that he grew up around had died out due to cures and such there were still things that could kill someone. Steve lead Tera to the kitchen as he began to fix plates for dinner which wasn't much. There were fresh garden green beans and roasted pork.

They ate in silence until Tera's phone rang "Hello Emily." she said, "Hold on a sec I have a curious captain on my hands at the second."

He looked at her "The little girl's mother." Tera mouthed as she put it on speaker

"Sorry about that," Tera said

"It is alright, Make a wish foundation called saying that there was no way to grant her wish because The Avengers aren't registered to grant wishes." said Emily

"Hold that thought," Steve said going through his contact to message Tony.

He sent a fast message to Tony and put his phone down. Not even two seconds later that blasted song that was playing the first time he met Howard's son began to play "Wow that's fast." he said

" _Now what is it that you want to talk about?"_ Tony asked

"Remember the four-year-old who clung to Tera's wolf form for dear life?" he asked getting up to leave the women to talk

" _Yeah, I remember it was funny and cute all at the same time...does this have to do with what happened at the Smithsonian today?"_ Tony asked

"I have a feeling it does that girl is terminally ill Tony and Make a wish can't grant it." he said

 _"Say no more I will call them and tell them we are in though I don't think they would allow Banner,"_ Tony said

"Thanks, Tony," Steve said and hung up then walked into the kitchen

"I will talk to you soon Emily." said Tera.

Tera looked up at Steve as he planted a kiss on her temple "Mmm, what to do next I wonder?" she asked

"Any leads on that Centipede stuff?" Steve asked

"Negative, though The Rising Tide caused a lot of damage we can't locate the stuff without them sticking their noses in." she sighed

"S.H.I.E.L.D has been having trouble with them as well." Steve pointed out

"So I have heard." Tera said as her phone rang, "Hello?"

" _Tera it's Jim."_ said the voice on the other end and he sounded pissed

"What happened?" she asked

 _"It's Monty and Dugan. We found a lead on Centipede, and they went in only to have the building blow."_ Jim said

"WHAT?!" Tera said.

Steve looked at her "How are they?" he asked.

Due to the serum, he could hear everything being said Monty and Dum-Dum were his friends. To think they got hurt because of this hacker group upset him, this was the same group that was putting S.H.I.E.L.D Agent's lives endanger with all their leaking intel. Tera growled and put it on speaker _"Doc, says they are going to be out of action for at least a month."_ Jim said

"Has Gabe have anything on the location of the stream?" Tera asked

" _Negative, though I hate to say it I wish we had J.J for this Tera. He would be able to track them down to the location on where they are broadcasting."_ Jim said.

Tera sighed "Keep me updated."

 _"Will do boss lady,"_ Jim said as she hung up.

Steve put an arm around her "They will be up within the next two weeks." he assured her

"I know they will, but with J.J being reassigned to another S.H.I.E.L.D team..." Tera paused as her phone went off again, "Speaking of my son."

Steve laughed as she picked up "Your ears burning son?" she asked before her face turned serious "You have a member of the Rising Tide?"

Steve looked at the phone in shock "The Rising Tide almost got Dum-Dum and Monty killed." she seethed, "So it is using werewolf venom. Alright, I will be there with Gabe and Jim by tomorrow after noon."

Tera hung up and looked at him "You go, I have to stay in case Fury calls." he said.

Tera sighed sadly "There goes my plans for the evening shot to shit...again." she said.

Steve pulled her into his arms "I know what you have going on in that beautiful loving mind of yours." he said.

Tera arched a brow while looking up at him "Oh, and what would that be Captain?" she asked

"Love making in our bed." he purred kissing the top of her forehead.

Tera smiled sadly "Oh, Steve to think before New York you didn't want to take things that far. Then Blade happened." she said

"I should thank him for that the next time I see him," Steve said kissing her softly.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Tera awoke to someone kissing her inner thigh which caused her to moan happily in her sleep. She heard a familiar chuckle and peeled open an eye to see Steve looking up at her with innocent, yet not so innocent eyes as he began to tease her clit with his tongue. Tera gasped her fingers digging into that short blonde hair that was now cut for modern times that would spike up cutely when he would take his helmet off. He kept her hips pinned to the bed while he ate her alternating between his lips, teeth, fingers, and tongue "Steve...fuck..." she moaned as she climaxed hard against him.

He helps her come down off of her high as he kissed his way back up her body. Kissing scars of fights past, only to stop at one wound "I remember when you got this." he whispered against it before he placed a gentle kiss on it, "You protected Howard's butler Jarvis."

"I remember the scared 95-pound you when I hit the ground." she said as he made it to her lips, "You looked so scared Steve."

He kissed her lips, she could taste herself on his tongue. She moaned into the kiss pulling him closer to her as he pulled back and grabbed a condom from the night stand opening it and sliding the rubber onto his member before entering her dripping core.

Steve's strokes were deep, shallow, and loving. Everything she needed in times like these. She missed Bucky still, and she wasn't the only one "I remember how scared Bucky was when he showed up. He was worried beyond reason." Steve said

"I miss him, I wish he could have watched his children grow. To be there for them," she said

"And I would have had to prove to Brook more that I wasn't a pup anymore." he joked and gasped as Tera playfully nipped his shoulder.

Steve's strokes then became more precise like he was aiming for that little bundle of nerves that would send them over the cliff of oblivion into bliss. When he found it he took her lips at every moan every cry of his name. Her heart didn't just belong to Bucky, it belonged to Steve.

 _Hours later in South LA_

Tera smiled at the familiar outline in the distance, the flying mobile command station before they got that flying contraption of a carrier. She looked just as she last flown it. She, Gabe, and Jim all looked up at the sight "Gods know how I have missed her." she said as they began to walk up the ramp to be greeted by J.J, "Now why do I smell a dead man?"


	4. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Welcome dear reader to the next chapter, for all the fun little tidbits that are not in this chapter, are in The Wolf Of S.H.I.E.L.D out now mind you. In this chapter, the Avengers grant a little girl's wish, but dark forces are out working in the shadows enjoy.

 **Summary:** Tera and Steve after facing Loki and other things have exciting and never dull. The year is now 2014 and an old horror, a nameless fear is about to return that will throw everything into chaos. Who is the man with a metal arm with a red star painted on it? Why does his scent seem so familiar yet different? When the Truth about the Winter Soldier is revealed how will Tera and Steve having been through so much already react to the true identity of the Winter Soldier?

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Captain America x Tera Ulfr (OC) x Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the original characters and the plot twist I tossed into the Avenger's story line. The rights to the characters are owned by the man, the myth, the legend. Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 2: Wishes Granted and Brock Rumlow's delima**

It had been about a week since Michel Peterson and the 0-8-4 incident and Tera finding out that Phil Coulson was alive. Now Tera was back in DC and was currently planning on a special little girl's wish much to Alexander Pierce and the Council's amusement and Fury's horror. Mainly because S.T.R.I.K.E team was going to play bodyguard and escort for said little girl. Which took a lot of Becky's constant begging to Brock which wasn't much. Her daughter had Rumlow wrapped around her finger and everyone knew it. If Rebecca asked Brock to strip down and dance naked on Fury's desk with just a bat of her lashes and a pout on her lips then Brock would do it. Steve and S.T.R.I.K.E were just getting back from a mission when Emily, Brandy's mother called "Hey Emily is the special girl ready?" she asked

" _She is, I am sure your daughter being there will put her at ease but I saw S.T.R.I.K.E in New York. And I have to say a lot of them are scary."_ Emily said

"They have to be in their line of work," Tera replied.

They were all to head to the park, camera crews as far as the eye could see were covering the event. It was quite mind blowing, to be honest, one reporter saw the Howling Commandos walk up all in their classic uniforms for the exception of Steve. His was sitting in the Smithsonian and they wouldn't let him borrow it for the day. So, he would have to wear the S.H.I.E.L.D issued one much to his regret. It wasn't the Howling Commandos without Cap's original uniform and not the spandex. Sweet Odin above would she find herself troubled to behave herself with him wearing that! Tera had kept her word on not telling the others about Coulson as a reporter asked: "Tera, how does it feel for you to be granting this little girls wish after two weeks of getting the go ahead from Make A Wish?"

"Children are our future, though many have illnesses that cannot be treated because we have not discovered a way to cure it. If we can make one girl's wish come true today then it's good enough for me. A lot of these children have made wishes only to have them filled by someone else because we were unavailable, make a wish never approached any of us. Now that Tony has handled that issue than heaven helps the fool to tell us no." she said.

It wasn't no lie that S.T.R.I.K.E team were some of the nastiest bastards on the planet when it came to killing someone, so as soon as Brock stepped out with a serious look on his face the reporters kept their mouths shut as he walked to the middle SUV and opened the back passenger side door to let the girl's mother out. Tony and the others waited as Becky shifted into her wolf form. Seeing Brandy's little outfit was so adorable, it was a mini version of hers that she currently wore "Well isn't she cute." Tony gushed.

Brandy rode astride Becky's back in the center of a four man team consisting of Brock and Jack at the front River and Blake at the back. Brock stopped in front of her "Package is delivered." Brock said into his head set

 _"Good now return to base for debriefing I will wait on Roger's tomorrow."_ came the voice of a very annoyed Director Fury.

Brandy begrudgingly got off Rebecca's back who put a paw over her shoulder in a hug before turning to walk off beside Brock occasionally hitting Commander Rumlow in the backside. Brandy's eyes widened as Tera knelt down "Nice uniform pup." she said.

Brandy launched herself into her arms as everyone awed, laughed, or cheered.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

The day with Brandy was an eye opener to Steve, there were still so many illnesses out there and not many had a cure as of yet. To see the once healthy girl wither away to nothing pulled at Steve's heart strings just a little bit. When it was time for the girl to leave S.T.R.I.K.E returned for an encore and the Avengers went their spread ways. Steve watched as Tera entered their apartment as her shoulders fell "Fury is going to find a way to make me pay for that isn't he?" she asked

"Not that I know of, I know the council wouldn't allow it. They thought it was a good idea," he said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a loving manner.

Tera leaned into his chest all the more "You know during that whole thing, I think you handled yourself really well." she said turning to face him

"Oh?" he asked.

Tera nodded and ran a finger over the pattern of his star on his broad chest "I did." she began, "Though I really wished you wore your uniform from the war."

Steve chuckled "That wasn't the only one you wanted me in." he pointed out.

Tera arched a brow at him innocently "What ever do you mean?" she asked

"You wanted to see me in my old spandex one admit it." he said kissing the top of her head.

Tera sighed "Maybe I did, though I am grateful that you wore that instead. I don't think I could control myself if you wore that damn thing." she admitted

"You bad girl you." he laughed

"You love it and you know it Captain." she said.

Steve chuckled and let out a heavy sigh "The touch starved serum isn't working for Becky anymore." she said

"I have noticed, I am about ready to knock Rumlow in the head with my shield to open his damn eyes," Steve said.

Tera laughed "No doubt that you would." she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Later that night Tera and Steve sat on the roof of the apartment building enjoying laying on their blanket looking up at the stars, their arms wrapped around the other as the moon bathed them in its pre-full moon glow. Tera nuzzled closer to Steve only to feel his hard on "Well, we can always talk about the first thing that pops up." she joked.

Steve laughed and pulled Tera into a kiss, their love over flowing under the light of the moon.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

 _S.T.R.I.K.E floor Trliskilon tower_

Brock Rumlow couldn't sleep. He looked at the files that he was to turn into Fury. He was tired. Tired of the lies, tired of the killing, tired of not holding her...his Becky. Right now Becky was on leave and had left for New York. Brock had no one to blame than himself. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of the sad look on her face as she left. How much longer were they going to tip toe around each other. Brock knew damn well that neither one of them could keep their distance away from the other for long he knew he had to tell her how he felt before the shit hit the fan.

Brock Rumlow had one hell of a delima on his hands...


End file.
